


I will make it up to you

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: A series of texts between Maura and Jane after Jane has forgotten her birthday
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	I will make it up to you

_**I will make it up to you** _

"Maura."

"Mhm."

"You asleep yet?"

"No, Jane, I am not."

"Reading again?"

"I am doing that yes, a very interesting book about the brain and how it works during everyday life."

"My God, Maura..."

"You should read it."

"No chance in hell."

"What are you doing anyways?"

"Watching TV, Grey's Anatomy."

"You could learn all that from me you know."

"True. But you are not a ton of cute boys."

"Are you saying I am not cute?"

"Are you saying I am allowed back in your bedroom."

"No."

"Well then, not so much. At the moment."

"..."

"I didn't mean to forget your birthday."

"I know, but you should not have even if I told you no big fuzz. You should know me better than that. After all we have been married for three years and we have a son."

"I will make it up to you. I promise."

"I have no doubt about that, still you should not have..."

"I am really sorry, babe."

"You'll make it up to me any way I want right?"

"Of course."

"You are taking Toby to the daycare and picking him up after for at least a month."

"But..."

"You want to live on the couch forever?"

"No."

"Well then... He is as much yours as he is mine, it is only fair you bring him as much as I do!"

"Alright, alright, I will do it."

"Good!"

"Maura."

"Mhm."

"I love you."

"I...love you too."

"Jane."

"Jane."

"What?"

"Please come back up as I can't sleep when you are not here."

"Forgiven me?"

"Don't... even start again. I need time, but I also need you by my side."

"I will be right up, you can continue hating me tomorrow."

"I don't hate you."

"You know what I meant you are just being difficult."

"Just get up here, I need rest."

"See you in a couple of seconds."

"Mmm, you are the best, Janie."

"No Maura you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


End file.
